This invention relates to apparatus suitable for stent delivery and implantation.
Generally, stents are implantable devices which are placed within body lumens and the like, such as blood vessels. Stents are typically tubular in form, the diameter of which can be increased for implantation. Stents are usually introduced for implantation percutaneously by means of a catheter.